My Vampire Story
by LilliLillyPhantomsGirls
Summary: A new girl comes to the school with Ichiru. She immediately gets into trouble on the first day, almost getting attacked by the noblemen. Luckily Kaname, Yuki, and Yoichi are able to stop them before things go to far. As she is leaving she locks gazes with Yoichi, Kaname and Yuki's son. What's the story behind her knowledge of vampires? Whats her connection to Yoichi?read to findout
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey Lilly here with a new story! XD

* * *

The First Day

I stared out the car's window and nervously fidgeted with my new uniform. I glanced over at my new brother as he stared straight out the window, unmoving. I looked from his lilac eyes to his silver hair tied up with some red string with bells on the ends. I sighed and fidgeted nervously with my uniform again as the car stopped. He grabbed both our bags and got out of the car, then came around to my side and opened the door for me. I stepped from the car and took in the school that would be my home for the next year, at least.

"Kuru" (Come) Was all he said as he started walking.

"Huh?" I said and followed him.

We continued walking for some time before I noticed a large group of people, mainly girls, running in a specific direction. We had stopped to let them by, and I tool this opportunity and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, tilting my head to look up at him. I was still amazed by the height difference.

"Big brother, what's over there? Why are they all running there?"

"Over there?" He asks as he points to where everyone is running.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"The Night Class's dormitory..."

"Who?"

"The Night Class. It's a group of "élite" students...In all actuality its a group of noblemen under the leadership of a pure blood family. They're here because the headmaster asked they come to create "peace" between the humans and vampires..."

"Oh, I see... Can we go look? I want to see what these...noblemen and pure blood family look like..."

He sighs. "Fine, go look. I'll wait in the back of the crowd for you..."

I smile happily up at him. "Yay!" I hugged him quickly before skipping off, shoving my way through the crowd, trying to get to the front. Just as I got there, a girl angrily shoved me and I broke through the front line of girls and fell right in front of the Night Class! I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in my scraped up palms and hands, and bowed, "I'm so sorry!" I said as I clenches my hands tightly to try to stop the bleeding in my palms.

A beautiful girl with long brown hair and pretty red-brown eyes came to the front of the group in white uniforms, "Oh, it's quite alright. Are you ok?"

I stood and nodded, "I-I'm fine...I'll just be, uh, going now..." I said as I started to back away. Every Day Class student was suddenly gone as the Night Class students surrounded me. I stared around, wide-eyed, thinking this must have been how my family felt when they were attacked. I faintly heard my brother yelling in alarm and that snapped me out of my trance and immediately tried to push my way through them.

"Onii-chan!" I yelled as they wouldn't let me through, their eyes shining red.

In the next instant they all froze as one of the night class members yelled "**Enough!**"

They all turned and there, standing in a triangle, must have been the pure bloods my brother was talking about. There was a tall guy with longish dark brown hair, and his arm curled around the petite girl beside him's shoulders. The girl was the one that spoke to me earlier, and she had her arm wrapped around his middle. In front of them was a teenager, around my age of 14/15. He had bright red-brown eyes like the other two but had light brown hair that can almost be considered a very dirty blond, unlike the two behind him who I'm assuming to be his parents.

The vampires around me suddenly bowed and moved away from me. Immediately after my brother ran over to me, curling a protective arm around my shoulders. "Kuran."

"Ichiru." Kuran replied.

In that moment, a guy so similar to my brother I could've sworn it was him came walking from the direction of the night class dormitory, wearing the same white uniform as they did. I could have sworn I felt a tremor of fear run through my brother's body as the male came into view, but I wasn't sure.

"Zero." My brother Ichiru said coldly as the male came to a stop beside the pure bloods.

"Ichiru..." Zero, the male, replied blankly.

My brother turned to look at me, "Lets go" was all he said before he turned on his heel and started walking away, pulling me with him by the arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I turned my head to look back at them and saw Zero glaring at the back of my brother's head; Kuran watching us blankly; the girl smiling happily beside Kuran; and the teenager staring at us, more specifically me, and our eyes met. My walking slowed to a stop and my brother's arm slipped off my shoulder as he continued walking, not realizing I had stopped yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - **Him**

* * *

We stood there, staring at each other for...I don't even know how long before something clicked in my head. I had seen him somewhere before. Memories filled my head, and blurred into my vision. Memories of _that_ night. The night that crumbled my perfect world and left me a broken shell of the girl I once was, a shell that is just now starting to refill with a stronger, better girl and be put back together. I started shaking, as I always do when I have an attack, and my brother noticed. He quickly spun me to face him and hugged me, rocking us slightly, trying to comfort me.

"Shh, it's okay Lilly. It's over. You're safe. They aren't here anymore. They can't hurt you." He continued repeating that until I calmed down. The older guy, Kuran I think was his name, came over while Ichiru was hugging me.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"She's fine." Was all my brother replied with before picking me up and starting to walk away.

My brother took me to my dorm room and laid me on my bed, then sat beside me and carefully brushed my hair from my face.

"Big brother, why did I have to remember that night?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, but I'm sorry you did. Your roommate will be here soon, so I should go. If you need anything, just call me. I'll be back to get you for classes in the morning." He kissed my forehead before standing and walking out. I sighed and threw my arms over my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay as more memories of that night flashed by my eyes.

Just as I had calmed down, my room mate came in. Luckily, it was another transfer student from America. Her name was Hayley, and we became fast friends. We stayed up until late talking about where we used to live. I managed to leave out all the parts about my family dying. Eventually Hayley fell asleep on me and I laid in bed awake for another hour before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, my brother came in and tried to wake me up, but I just kept rolling over. Eventually Ichiru pulled me off my bed and I finally got up. I shoved him out while I got dressed and went did my other morning necessities. When I had finished putting my make up on, consisting of foundation, thick black eyeliner, and mascara, I walked outside and met up with my brother. He silently took my bag and put only a small distance between us as we walked, constantly looking around. When we got to class, he introduced both of us, and demanded to be placed beside me.

We went through classes calmly. Ichiru had to explain everything to me as we went along, seeing as how I knew very little Japanese, and when lessons were over, he made me go right back to my room so I wouldn't see those night class vamps again. When he left just a few minutes later, I snuck out of my room and joined the crowds waiting for the night class to leave their dorm. I managed to stay hidden as they passed by, and still get a view of them, but I swear that pureblood family knew I was there.

I managed to sneak back to my room without my brother ever noticing I had left, and so the same schedule repeated every day until Friday the day Ichiru caught me sneaking out.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Lilly."

"U-umm...going for a walk to get some fresh air...?" I said lamely.

"Yeah right," He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "If you want to go and see them so badly, I'll let you..."

I smiled up at him and started to walk away from him and outside, but then he called after me.

"...But only if I come with you."

I stopped and sighed, then turned to face him. "If you're coming, hurry up. We need to get there before they leave but after the crowd gets there, or we're gonna be seen."

I started to walk off again, muttering under my breath "Like it'll matter anyway. You stick out like a sore thumb."

He scoffed at me and continued to follow me, acting all nonchalant and stuff. I snorted, trying to stifle a laugh when, as the vamps exited their dorm and their eyes immediately zeroed in on him. Not just because of how much taller he was than all the other girls standing around, but also because of his bright silver hair. He looked down at me lazily and rubbed his knuckles against my temples with enough force to hurt a little, but not to much to actually harm me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owie! Onii-chan!" I shouted while laughing and cringing at the same time, immediately drawing all the attention to us. I sighed and turned to face Ichiru, ignoring the stares of everyone. I stabbed my finger angrily into his chest, not even slightly worried about hurting him knowing there was no way I ever could.

"Mou! This is what I meant when I said you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Ichiru just continued to stare at me lazily, and neither of us noticed the pureblood family making their way over to us.

* * *

So, there's chappy 2! **R&R please!** I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I'm starting to get really busy again D:


End file.
